Diamond in the Rough
by VampyVIII
Summary: Promiscous playboy James comes across a mugging in an alley, and finds a sexy green eyed blonde in need of asistance. Can he tame James' lewd nature or will they resist new found feelings?
1. Chapter 1

-Introduction-

Night fell over the California sky like every other day; the magic hour dying as the harsh glowing of lights prevented any start to shine its own natural light; but this was Hollywood, there were stars in every corner, surrounded by the media, stalked by the paparazzi, blinded by the flashes of cameras, asphyxiated and aggravated by the lack of privacy.

Noise traveled the air; it was rare, if not impossible for the city to be quiet; it was as likely as a dark New York City.  
>Now downtown was a whole other story. Flickering post lights, dark alleys, and silent streets, where the only noise you could hear was that of stray cats who were either in heat or just lonely. Dog's growls and howls as they fought, and if you listen closely you could hear the soft yet pitched squeaking of rats rummaging through garbage. From time to time you could hear cars burning rubber in races, gunshots, and the occasional arranged street fight. Other than that, it was complete <em>silence<em>, and it's only company; _darkness_, but James basked in them both.

- Chapter I -

A faint tall silhouette could be made out from dim street lights, as it jumped a fence and climbed up a rail-ladder; biting down the unlit cigarette on his lips to make sure it didn't fall on his way up. The figure missed a few steps, but didn't notice due to his height. At the top, he sat on the edge of the roof, fished a lighter from the pocket of his dark-brown leather jacket and lit the stick on his lips. The light revealed his young face; soft, tan skin adorning his features. Inhaling the smoke, he closed his hazel orbs and opened them again. He wiped his chestnut locks from his face, allowing a clear view of the city below him. The sight always seemed to calm him down; it took all the rage and lies away, even if only for a moment.

He'd been walking around the deserted streets for hours now, unable to find anything that would kill his boredom. He'd even texted one of his contacts to see if there were arranging any fights tonight, but he hadn't received a response. He needed to let out steam, to hit and kick and feel the cracking of another human's bone, the impact of his fist on someone's jaw, even the taste of his own blood when they cocked him on his own, he knew it was sick, but it all mixed in together. He couldn't remember when it had all started, the need for release; aggression and physical pain distracting him from the emptiness in his life. If it wasn't for his best friend Logan and his dog Leo, he'd had probably disappeared by now. Logan was constantly keeping tabs on him, though the tall brunette lied all the time to the short genius about his whereabouts and activities. Leo on the other hand, would keep him company in the house even if all he did was slobber, cuddle and sleep next to his master.

As he thought of his two friends his cell vibrated, checking, Logan's name appeared on the screen. He decided to answer, being it the 13th time he'd let it go to voice mail.

"Yeah?"

"Don't yeah me! Where the hell have you been! I've called you like a hundred times and all I get is your freaking "I'm probably taking a shower, eating or sleeping…or I don't wanna hear any of your bull-shit, so, leave a message." Logan finished mimicking the apathetic tone he had when he'd recorded the message.

"Thirteen is a more accurate number. Still I'm alive as you can hear, so chill."

"James, I know you like to disappear from time to time, and give me little heart attacks really often, but seriously this is getting old. And by the way, not loving the new message, maybe if you added some melody to it, it would've worked. But hey, who doesn't love hearing that their worries are bullshit."

The tall brunette chuckled lightly to himself, rolling his eyes, knowing that sarcasm was the shorter boy's defense mechanism, as well as his.

"Fine, I'll change it later."

"You're not gonna change it."

"Nope, so deal. Anyway… anything new in school?"

"If you showed up every once in a while you'd know yourself."

James rolled his eyes annoyed again and nodded his head slightly not giving it much attention.

"But no, everything's been boring as usual. But…I volunteered for math tutoring in a school downtown."

"It looks good on your college app, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, plus… I have another reason to stay out late."

"Why, you sly fox." James half teased his shorter friend, knowing that if someone needed a little loosening up, it was Logan. "So, kid's older or younger than you?"

"Same age and a guy, from what I heard."

"Don't go seducing the poor fool with your unconsciously shameless flirting."

"I do not flirt unconsciously!"

"Oh, you do it on purpose?"

"Fuck off Jay! I do not flirt in general…I suck at it. I get all tongue tied, my palm get all clammy and I forget how to enunciate…it's just not in my nature!" he finished with an exasperated tone. "Now you on the other hand…"

"Yeah I know. I'm Casanova's teacher, a shameless flirt, a play boy, a dick. I've been told a million times.

"Took the words right out of my mouth..."

"Chill, I was just messing with ya."

"You just love doing that don't you? You're a cruel, cruel man, James, cruel! I've seen snakes with more…" Logan's remarks over the phone were drowned out by another sound.

It was loud, metallic, and hollow, a garbage-can he presumed. Voices soon followed the crash, as well as a small thud. Steps could be heard as they rustled through the garbage.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I just wanna get home." One of the voices said calmly, but it lacked the confidence to convince anyone.

"Logan I'll call you back."

"Do not han…" Before he could finish the sentence James had already hung up, shoved the cell in his jeans, and jumped down the ladder.

-Scene break-

"Kids shouldn't be wondering the streets this late at night…lots of creeps hanging around." A man of bulky figure patronized Kendall, as he backed up against the alley wall.

Another male appeared next to the man, holding a steel pipe and wearing a sick grin that only made his lanky figure look more twisted and menacing than that of his partner. Quickly regretting and cursing his decision to stay at practice a little longer.

"Yeah, freaky things happen… stomachs carved open, brains smashed in… but cash always saves their asses." The second one grinned, slowly moving towards the blonde.

"I'm in high school! I don't have anything on me that's worth much!" Kendall responded back, but he knew that if he didn't hand them something, maybe his iPod, he wasn't gonna breathe to see the next day.

"Leave the _kid_ alone." A smooth bored voice cut through. Kendall froze as well as the fugs, his eyes travelling over the shoulders of his two attackers.

Green eyes spotted a tall and tanned brunette standing behind them. He guessed probably a year or two older than him. The first thug looked through his shoulder to where the voice had come from.

"Keep walking asshole, nothing you'd be interested in, unless you looking for an ass whooping." He then faced the tall stranger, and smirked inwardly. Not being impressed or intimidated by his physique. Lately lots of kids sported hard bodies, but that was all. Presentation and no performance.

"Actually I love ass whooping, especially if I'm the one handing them out." The brunette replied, a small grim smile graced his features. The blonde looked back and forth between the two. Ecstatic that someone had intervened, and scared shitless for his and the other guy's sake.

"Tuc, take care of Blondie over here. Looks like this fucker has a death wish." The second thug cornered him, waiting for his next order. His green eyes sneaked every now and then to the other two, but never for too long. Not wanting to be struck for being distracted.

"More like an obsession, but hey, it's cool."

The first thug turned around facing the tall brunette, and glared.

"You're a real smart ass, aren't ya? Bet that mouth of yours gets you in a whole lot of shit." He said slowly moving towards the stranger, taking a knife out of his pocket.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now that's not very nice, I wasn't told this was a knifing, I'm more of a "hands on" sorta guy." The brunette shrugged off, hands buried deep in his leather jacket. He'd fought with guys like these before, cowards, hiding behind weapons. Never man enough to fight alone always protecting themselves with numbers.

"That's it! You talk too much!" the thug charged at him.

Kendall's smashed his eyes shot, expecting the brunette to be no more that another victim. When no cry was heard; only grunting and punching, he opened his left eye and saw that the brunette was keeping to his word. He was literally handing an ass whooping to the mugger.

The tall stranger had the creep pinned to the floor as his fist struck repeatedly at the face. Grabbing him by his collar with his free hand and throwing him to the pile of garbage cans that lay close to him. The second mugger turned to the blonde -being distracted by the earlier attack- inching forward, steel pipe dangerously close to the teen's pale face. Raising his hand to strike, the blonde took the opportunity and kicked the lanky mugger on the chest. When he saw him on the floor he made a run for it, only stopping five feet away from the alley, to see if the brunette had made it out.

The brunette looked like he could handle himself but the muggers were armed, which put him on disadvantage. Slowly walking towards the alley he heard grunting followed by a long retched scream. Running inside the alley he saw the bulky mugger passed out on the pile of garbage cans while the other was face down on the floor with his shoulder sticking out in the wrong direction. His eyes scanned the scene and he noticed his blue hockey stick; which had been ripped out of his hands on first encounter, laying a foot away from the lanky mugger, and broken in two. Dreading the loss of his weapon on the ice, he closed his eyes and sighed deep. Tomorrow Coach would rip him a new one for sure. Opening his eyes he saw the tall brunette walking towards him, light from the only working street light hitting his face and showing his strong yet beautifully handsome features. How had he not noticed ealier? He shrugged it off. Who could admire anything, let alone pay attention; when you're being mugged?

"I'm assuming that what's left of that hockey stick is yours?" Snapping from his trance he looked at the brunette in the eye.

"Was' more like it… but thanks. You didn't have to do that" smiling at the brunette "not that I don't appreciate it…" he added quickly. "…but you could have gotten hurt."

The brunette eyed him up and down, smirked and then scuffed. "No, I _didn't have to do that_. And _No_ I couldn't have gotten hurt. So don't thank me, I was just bored. Just count yourself lucky I was hanging around."

Shouldn't surprise him, the guy that had just saved his ass, was not only handsome, no; he was also an, arrogant, pompous, prick.

"Hey, don't mention it, I'm glad my misfortunate was fun for you." He started walking off, not caring any longer for the other's presence "Dick." Muttering the word to himself, though the other probably heard him.

"Wait, don't I get your name? It's the least I deserve." he could feel the smirk on the guy's face.

The blonde turned around and saw the other smirking. Yep he was smirking alright. The brunette's half lidded eyes scanned. Glints of mischief and something else he couldn't put his finger on danced across hazel orbs.

"Kendall."

"And does Kendall have a last name, or are you like Cher? Not bothering with those." He half laughed walking towards Kendall.

"Knight."

"Kendall Knight, huh? Has a nice ring to it… James Diamond." He flashed Kendall a million dollar smile, but his smile faded and turned stern. "Kendall, the muggers were right though…" he said smoothly taking a step forward towards him. All sense of personal space vanishing in seconds. "Kids shouldn't be out this late at night."

"I'm not a kid! What are you? A year, may be two, older than me? Please. And I don't usually do this. Practice rang a little late and I told my ride to leave without me."

"Risk taker aren't ya? …Or probably mentally damaged. Everyone knows that after the sun sets you don't walk outside unless you're part of the evil hunting these streets."

"Yeah?" he tilted his chin up, air filled with defiance and rebellion. "Then, why are you out? Are you one them?" he asked, half mockingly.

The brunette lifted his gaze towards the blonde and smirked. "Maybe." He replied, raising one eyebrow and flashing a dark grin at Kendall.

Kendall's mind froze and screamed _DANGER!_ He couldn't tell whether the taller male was lying to mess with him, or stating the truth. Though, something about his presence, and earlier events hinted towards the later. His clothe on the other hand didn't look of that of a punk, thief, or anyone on the lines of criminal. Armani brown leather jacket, and what were probably designer jeans, ripped due to the latest's fashions.

"Oh…" he didn't know how to respond. Hell, he didn't even know how to react to the situation, at all! "Like I said before, thanks, I'm…gonna go, now."

"Want some company? You know, to scare off the creeps?"

"Wouldn't having one by my side, attract more?"

"Ouch!" he hit his chest and laughed from the fake pain. "That's no way to talk to your savior, no hero or would you prefer knight? Any title you choose is fine, but I'd love to be the knight of a knight."

"I'm not even going to respond to that…"

James smirked, and raised his eyebrows at him. "You don't have to."

The blonde considered it for a second, he was still a little weary from what had happened, he hoped the guy didn't turn out to be a psychotic maniac that used his looks to lure innocent by passers for his Hannibal Lector habits. Before he could respond a very familiar line/song caught his ears.

'_I wanna talk to you'.  
>'The last time we talked, , you reduced me to tears. But I promise you, it won't happen again.'<em>

Grace Kelly by MIKA rang through the air. He recognized it thanks to his little sister and Carlos, who would act out the intro of the song in the middle of his living room. Frowning he raised an eyebrow and faced James.

"You wanna answer that?"

"Not really." He wrinkled his nose and shook his head slightly.

Raising his eyebrow again, he crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at the brunette. James reached into his pocket and answered, his eyes never leaving Kendall's.

"Yeah?"

Kendall waited for the other, not feeling it very thankful to leave the other male just yet, after what he had done. After a "seriously", a "sucks to be you" three "I got it" and a very loud and firm "I swear if you keep repeating it, I'll leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere, where your only company will be a Scare crow and a horny dog " he heard the click of the cell indicating that the call was over.

"Well looks like we'll have to re-schedule our little walk, for next time."

"What?" he asked confused. Next time? If he had anything to do with it, there wouldn't be a next time, much less a walk. It's not like getting mugged was a hobby of his, or running into weird guys… correction, weird/attractive -just stating the obvious, noting weird about that- guys that saved him. As he processed his thoughts, he saw James walk into another alley, jump over a metal fence and climb up the rail ladder of an old apartment complex.

After what seemed to be a pregnant silence, the blonde took a step back, rolled his heel and shook his head like a wet dog.

"I'm renting a bodyguard." Maybe the school guard; Freigh Trein needed a little extra cash?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall slid in the key to unlock the front door of his house. Peering inside he saw all lights were off except for the TV in the living room, where his 14 year old sister, Katie, was currently seated.

"What took you so long?" she asked, tone slightly annoyed, her eyes never leaving the TV as she passes through channels. "Mom left already."

Looking at the clock that lay on the wall to his right he realized that it was 9:37pm. His mom worked the graveyard shift at the hospital, he was always home before 8:00 so his mom had time to get ready and he watched over his little sis.

"Like you can't take care of yourself?" he shot back, pissed that his sister did even show a hint of worry over his whereabouts, he could have been mugged for all she knew! As a matter of fact he HAD BEEN MUGGED! "But don't worry about me, _no_. I get mugged all the time." As he started to move he was stopped by the remote falling to the ground and his sister's loud response.

"You got what?" she ran off the couch and came to his side, her eyes scanning and her hands touching her brother from head to toe.

"I'm ok. Relax." He sighed, grabbed both her hands in his and shook his head at how his sister could be. "Teaches you to ask before getting all prissy." She threw his hands down to let go.

"How was I going to imagine you got mugged, instead off goofing off with Carlos?" she leaned against one foot and crossed her arms, eyebrows raised accusingly.

"I didn't take a ride with him, I stayed to practice a little longer and he had to leave and check on Corndog, poor dog hasn't been feeling so well."

She stared at him confused and shook her head in disbelieve. Pulling him over to the couch, she commanded, yes -his sister was a source of nature not to be riffled with, along with his mother,-commanded him to tell him everything.

"So… was he cute?" she perked up and raised her eyebrows.

"I almost died and you care about some tall attractive stranger?"

"Attractive, eh? Something you're not telling me big bro?" She smirked at her brother with mocking and accusing eyes.

"Piss off…I'm gonna take a shower. Don't tell mom about _any_ of this."

"Like we need another excuse for her to get all paranoid and not let us leave the house."

Taking off his jeans and shirt, he got in the shower and submerged himself in the hot water. Warmth sliding down his lean stomach and slightly toned muscles. Stretching and walking farther into the water. He closed his eyes as memories and images of today's events clouded his mind. One particular image lingered. A tall, brunette, with hazel eyes and wicked smile, by thr name of James.

Groaning in annoyance at both James for his existence –though if it weren't for the other male, he probably wouldn't have one anymore- and himself for thinking of another guy while in the shower, he caught some water in his hands, threw it on his face, and then reached for the soap. As he slid the small white oval over his biceps and shoulder blades, James face plagued his thoughts once more. Shaking off the image, his thoughts drifted towards tomorrow, the image of his broken hockey stick struck him.

_Shit_! Tomorrow the coach would have his head on a hockey stick. Last time someone went to practice without one, the guy had been benched for the remainder of the season and had to wash the guy's jock straps.

Shivering from the thought, he shook his head and concluded that yeah, he'd get shit from the coach, but he wouldn't bench the Captain, right?

"There's no way in Hell I'm washing jock straps. No way in Hell.I refuse!"

-Scene break-

"What took you so long?" Logan screeched as he slammed the door and got in James' car, a Jeep; his pride and joy, he had three other cars but this was his baby. No one messed with his baby. James drove off and glared at the road.

"Easy on the car, or you're gonna be walking home…My other offer still stands." He eyed the shorter brunette through the corner of his eye, tone serious.

"Sorry." Logan's meek reply toned him down, but James was still stingy about the car. "I don't know what happened. One minute I'm driving, next, three tires deflate. Not one, not two, no, three! Not only is it unusual but it's statically improbable!"

"You're always saying weird shit happens to you, there's your proof." James half sneered and chuckled as he adjusted his rear view mirror.

"I don't need any more proof." He crossed his arms sliding down on his seat as he stared out the side window. His forehead wrinkled at the memory off the earlier hang up.

"Hey, why'd you hang up?" Usually the line would go silent for a bit and then he'd hang up.

"I heard some noise in the alley, a guy was getting mugged."

"Are you serious? And you just waltz in? You have a death wish or something!"

James laughed. "Funny, that's exactly what one of the muggers said."

"You need help. Professional help. Someone that can understand what the hell's going on in that messed up head of yours! Or someone as insane as you."

"Let me know if you find someone." He scoffed. After a short silence Logan's curiosity got the better of him.

"So… is the guy ok?"

"Yep, more that ok. He's got a sweet ass, that one." James grinned in recollection of the blonde. Kendall. Loving how it rolled on his tongue. His eyes also almost rolled to the back of his skull as dozens of images of took over his thoughts. Naughty, forbidden images, for his eyes alone.

"It amazes me how your hormones remain unchecked even in _**life threading**_ situations." Logan rolled his eyes at his friend's libido.

"Chill. I _admired_ the perfect symmetry of his ass, _after_ I took care of the muggers. _Which_ was obviously an _easy_ task."

"Still humble as ever."

"You know it." He grinned. "But you owe me one. I said I was gonna walk him home, and I was, until you rang."

"Yeah whatever, I'm lucky enough as it is; you picking up at the first call…What's the guy's name?"

"Kendall, Kendall Knight." Oh gods, he really loved the name, just the soul thought of it reminded him of the dirty blonde locks, emerald greens eyes, bushy dark eyebrows combined with a strong jaw. Oh, how he'd love to lick it down... "Actually he was the one who told me to pick up."

"I like him already."

"I'm planning to pay a little visit, tomorrow maybe." The sooner the better.

"James" Logan glared at him "don't."

"Why not?" he quickly sneaked a glance at his friend, and returned his focus on the road.

"You know why. Just leave the guy alone."

"Since when have I ever listened to you?"

"Unfortunately, never. Just do the usual one nightstand in a club, and spare him."

He didn't want a one nightstand. He wanted Kendall.

-Scene break-

Blonde dirty locks sticked to Kendall's forehead as he placed his hockey jersey. Finished getting ready; him and the rest of the hockey team, including Carlos -the jet black haired Latino to his left- made their way out of the locker rooms to the ice rink, were Coach Roque was standing in the middle of the ice.

"WHERE'S YOUR HOCKEY STICK, DOG?" bellowed the large man with bug-eyed sunglasses.

Kendall cringed at the sound. Head buzzing from the loud yell. He looked over at his best friend, -who by know was up to date with last night's event- and gave him a look that screamed _help!_ Not knowing what to do, the Latino offered him and apologetic smile and his blessing on the hell that followed.

"It broke." Kendall knew that the coach wouldn't care how it got broken, the only thing that mattered was that, it was broken and therefore useless, which ultimately made Kendall useless, and that was what pissed of the coach more than anything.

"Then WHY ARE YOU DRESSED? Sit your BUTT, and BE THANKFULL YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN, or else I'd bench ya' for THE ENTIRE SEASON!" he bellowed once more. He turned around and noticed that the rest of the team was standing there and staring.

"Why are YOU STANDING THERE? MOVE! You, PATHETIC pack of CHIWHUAWHUAS!"

As the guys grumbled and skated away, Coach Roque turned around to Kendall.

"I don't care what you do, but tomorrow you better have a freaking hockey stick. Or else you're gonna wish I make you clean jock straps, got it?" he pinned Kendall down with his glare, tone menacing and highly lethal from what he could tell.

"Ok."

"Ok, what?"

"Ok, Coach!"

"Better." He skated towards the team and left, leaving Kendall afraid and worried for tomorrows practice.

-Scene break-

James stood in the porch of grey colored brick house. He glanced around trying to find any indicator that it was the correct house. Not finding any solid evidence of it being the sexy blonde's humble adobe, he shrugged it off. Mentally laughing of how a little bit of cash can get you whatever you wanted, or needed. Though he couldn't tell which one was his case, did he need or want Kendall's address? He certainly wanted the blonde, and his body was screaming of need for him, but he was still uncertain.

Shaking it off, he took another step and knocked. Hoping no parent's answered. Especially not any dad's, they were the worst on first impressions. Mom's on the other hand he could charm and dazzle, until he got what he wanted and then they'd be out for his blood. It also depended on who he was fucking. Guys didn't usually rat him out to their parent's, some girls told their friends, but there were always some girls that would tell their parents and that's when he run.

When the door opened, instead of blonde locks and green eyes, he was greeted by long chestnut hair much like his and big brown eyes, though he lowered his gaze due to the short height of the small teen.

"What do you want?" the girl looked him up and down and saw a long box on his hand and faced him.

"I'm not interested in buying…whatever it is you're selling so, bye." She was shutting the door when he stopped it with his foot.

"I'm not selling anything. Give this to Kendall."

"Who are you?" she eyed him suspiciously, she knew Kendall's friends, and he was not one of them. "And what makes you think that anyone by that name lives here?" she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Cuz you both got the same attitude problem." He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"You still haven't answered my question." She crossed her arms, her eyes full of defiance. Yep, those two were definitely related.

"Not gonna either. Just give this to him. He'll know who it's from." He gave her a short yet dark smile, slid his foot off the door and left without another word.

"Kendall has weird friends." Katie sighed to herself and locked herself in the house.

TBC


End file.
